


"Best Friend" Birthday Snuggles

by SweetPotatoKimchi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Cake, Cuddling & Snuggling, Getting Together, Hand Feeding, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 06:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotatoKimchi/pseuds/SweetPotatoKimchi
Summary: Behind the scenes of Hyunjin's Birthday V-Live. Now that Hyunjin is officially 20, will anything change between him and his best friend?





	"Best Friend" Birthday Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this story the week of Hyunjin's birthday when he posted the V-Live, I just didn't post it. Then, I was writing so many other stories I forgot this one existed. BUT, I found it and figured, "What the heck". So, Here you have the Hyunjin B-day Vlive literally nobody asked for.

Changbin stepped out of the shower and entered the living room where Chan, Woojin, and Felix were putting on their coats. “Is it time?” He asked, curiously. 

The three members nodded and grinned. “He’ll be starting soon. We should hurry.” 

Changbin moved to the counter and grabbed his face mask. “Then, let’s head out! Is everything we need at the company?” 

Chan grinned, grabbing his own face mask, “Yup! Everything is there; we’ll just need to put the finishing touches on things.” 

“Perfect,” Changbin said, moving to the door. The four quickly made their way to the company, watching Hyunin’s V-live when the notification arrived. Changbin couldn’t help but grin at the happiness that radiated from his best friend. 

They worked quickly to prepare Hyunjin’s cakes, panicking slightly over his comments about chocolate cake.

“Should….should we cancel?” Felix asked, panicked. 

Changbin laughed, “No, he likes chocolate, just not as much as others. I can guarantee this will be his favorite cake.”

They slowly made their way outside the room Hyunjin was in, and paused to watch what he was doing, waiting for a good moment to appear. Changbin almost died at how sweet it was when Hyunjin blurted, “No, no, sleep, no!” They lit the candles as Hyunjin wsa starting a new song, and Changbin took the wrapper off of a sucker. The four of them moved to the doorway, and Changbin opened the door, flicking off the lights. He saw Hyunjin turn to him, confusion on his face, but as the four of them began singing, he saw that confusion turn to a look of touched surprise. 

Changbin moved to ensure he reached Hyunjin first, sticking the sucker in his mouth. It was his way of publicly touching Hyunjin’s lips, a subtle kiss meant just for him. The younger member, officially an adult, however, gave Changbin a silent but heated side look that couldn’t be seen by any but him. Changbin’s heart fluttered, and as the lights came on and everyone started speaking at once, Changbin pushed himself into the conversation, and ruffled the top of Hyunjin’s head,

“Happy Birthday,” He said, warmly. 

The conversation around the room shifted from different topics, focused mostly on Hyunjin’s surprise and shock that they were there, when he thought they were all sleeping at home. The four of them who’d come in, made sure to greet their Stay, and Changbin felt very self-conscious when people began talking about him being naked, and fresh from the shower. But he turned it on Hyunjin quickly, teasing the boy about wanting to meet with Stay alone. 

Despite having wanted to wish Hyunjin a happy birthday, the four who came for him were all firm in their desire to let him have his moment with Stay. So, they let conversation wrap up and moved towards the door. But, as Changbin went to leave, Hyunjin gave him the tiniest look of longing, as if he wanted nothing more than for him to stay. Changbin acknowledged his wish as best he could by lingering a few extra seconds, fiddling with the lights and teasing him about the lighting. Finally, he left the room. However, when the other three waited for him at the end of the hall, he shook his head and whispered, “I’m going to stay and make sure he gets home okay.” 

Felix looked back at him conflicted; Woojin just nodded and turned to walk, although Chan paused, lips pursed like he wanted to say something. But, after a moment he too nodded and walked away. Changbin knew Chan had suspected his feelings for a while, but he still hadn’t ever said anything. After they turned the corner, though, Changbin slid down the wall, sitting outside the door, opening his V-live back up to keep watching.

He skimmed through to the current moment, heart beating fast at the apparent emotion on Hyunjin’s face, so blatantly and sincerely touched by their celebration of his birthday. Hyunjin kept insisting he wasn’t crying, but Changbin could make out his feelings very clearly. Changbin smiled when he fixed his earing, and melted a little when he sang along to “Paper Heart”. But his favorite part of the V-live was when Hyunjin went through the teasers for Miroh. 

He’d always known Hyunjin liked listening to Changbin rap, but as Hyunjin listened to the teasers and got to the sections with Changbin, the younger boy made a face and a noise of total enthrallment that went straight to Changbin’s ego. It was such subtle slip up on Hyunjin’s part, but Changbin caught it for what it was, a small admission of his admiration and awe for Changbin. It was pretty stupid to be so affected by something so small and subtle, but Changbin was nonetheless touched. He giggled a little, however, when Hyunjin almost starting singing during Chronosaurus. 

When Hyunjin finished the V-live, Changbin stayed in his place, listening through the door for the muffled sounds of Hyunjin moving around. The boy was humming a few bars from 19, one of their new songs. Changbin smiled when he phone beeped with a message.

Jinnie:  _ Hyung! Thanks for surprising me! Did you get home safely? _

Changbin grinned and picked up his phone. “ _ Check the hall _ .” Was all he sent back.

He heard the footsteps as they moved to the door. He looked up as the door opened, and Hyunjin looked around, hope in his eyes. “Hyung?” He asked, looking down.

“Hey, Hyunjin.” 

“Did you stay out here that whole time?” Hyunjin asked, worried.

“It was only half an hour,” Changbin said shrugging.

“But, why?” Hyunjin asked, offering Changbin his hand.

Changbin took it and stood, “Lots of reasons. You did a good job on your V-live.” 

“You watched the rest?” 

“Of course!” Changbin said, firmly, “I needed to make sure you ate your cake….which you didn’t even do once.”

Hyunjin blushed, “I ate some ramen just before I started filming, I wasn’t hungry, and I kind of just wanted to keep staring at the gift.” 

Changbin grinned, “I’m glad it made you feel so special. Do you need help packing up to go home? Or with carrying the cakes?” 

“From you? It’s a miracle you didn’t drop them earlier,” Hyunjin teased. 

Changbin stuck his tongue out, “Watch it, mister.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Come on, let’s pack up.” Hyunjin moved back through the door and together him and Changbin started packing up. 

“Did you finish your sucker?” Changbin asked, curiously, staring at the white stick on the table.

“Yeah, it was delicious to suck on,” Hyunjin whispered mischievously at Changbin. But then he turned serious, “What’s the best way to pack this up?” He gestured at the cakes. 

Changbin thought for a moment, “We could see if there are any storage containers in one of the break rooms? We already threw away the packaging they came in.” 

Hyunjin nodded, “That sounds smart. I think I might have one or two now, though. Wanna share?” 

Changbin watched Hyunjin pick one up and bite into it, before he moved forward. “Sure.” 

Hyunjin chewed on the bite he’d taken, and gestured towards the stack, but Changbin grabbed the hand Hyunjin was holding one in, and guided it towards his own mouth. He took a bite, letting his fingers linger against Hyunjin’s hand, moaning slightly at the taste. It was delicious.

Hyunjin finished chewing his bite and asked, “There’s a whole stack of them, why’d you take a bite from mine?” 

“I like it when you feed me, Jinnie.” 

Hyunjin blushed, “It’s my birthday; Shouldn’t  _ you  _ be feeding  _ me _ ?” 

With a smirk, Changbin took the cake from Hyunjin’s hand and broke a piece off, guiding it towards Hyunjin’s perfect lips. “As you wish, birthday boy.” 

Hyunjin accepted the bite, heat in his eyes. Changbin purposefully let his fingers dip just past his lips, before he pulled back, and took another bite himself. He watched Hyunjin chew, and grinned when one of Hyunjin’s hands pulled on the one holding the cake, guiding it back for the final bite. When the treat was gone, Changbin licked off his fingers where chocolate was staining them. Hyunjin’s eyes followed the path of his tongue, hungrily, and then he slowly reached out the hand that had first held the treat, showing chocolate stains on his own fingers. Instead of licking off his own fingers, though, he too pushed them against Changbin’s lips.

Changbin reached up to grab his arm, holding it in place as, never losing eye contact, he cleaned off Hyunjin’s long fingers, tongue slipping out to glide over them, before he pulled them into his mouth with a purposeful suck. The action, coupled with Hyunjin’s fiery, hooded gaze, caused his cock to twitch to life. He let the hand go, and tried to shake off the heady atmosphere. He turned to grab the plate of cakes, but Hyunjin’s arms snaked around his waist, head coming to rest on Changbin’s shoulder.

“You’re the best, Hyung,” He whispered. “I’m really grateful you guys surprised me, but even more so that you waited for me.”

“Of course, Jinnie,” Changbin replied with a deep sigh, “I’d do anything for you.” 

Hyunjin sighed, deeply, “Anything?” 

Changbin suddenly felt really nervous, “I mean, yes? Within reason?” 

Hyunjin chuckled, “I think reason left our friendship a long time ago.”

A lump in his throat, Changbin tried swallowing down his nerves, “What do you mean?” 

Hyunjin turned Changbin around, cornering him against the table. “I mean trying to find a reason for the way this friendship is doesn’t really matter, anymore.”

Changbin’s heart was beating very rapidly. He didn’t know if he could stand Hyunjin’s heated gaze any longer. He’d always held this part of himself back; there had always been a million reason why he needed to: age, legality, education, company ideals, but with Hyunjin staring at him like that, and freshly twenty, he didn’t know if he could continue holding himself back. 

“Tell me what you want, Hyunjin,” He finally managed to get out, no matter how rough and breathless it sounded. 

“You have been playing a game with me for a long time. I want you to make good on your teasing. There are no cameras, no audience, just you and me. So I want you to do what you always do, only this time I don’t want you to pull back, and I’m not going to stop you.” 

Changbin knew what he meant, of course he did, but he needed to hear the exact words. “Stop me from doing what?” Hyunjin groaned, clearly impatient with him, but wanting enough that he still answered. The words were a whisper, a prayer even, but they carried across the space, easily. 

“Kiss me, Hyung.” 

Changbin shut off the part of his brain that was still trying to stop him, and lifted his hands to cup Hyunjin’s face. “All you had to do was ask, Jinnie.” And then he was standing up on his toes and crossing the distance to press his lips against his best friend’s. 

Hyunjin’s lips were as smooth as he’d always imagined, and so,  _ so  _ warm. For the briefest second, neither of them moved, simply savoring the precious feeling of basic contact. But then Hyunjin’s arms were tightening at the small of his back, and his head was dipping lower, making it easier for Changbin to access, and Changbin snapped. With a sound more like a whine than a moan, Changbin parted his lips slightly and began to work at Hyunjin’s. He pulled his bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it slightly, tongue brushing along its length.

Hyunjin shivered against him, but deepened the kiss even further, by pulling back enough to then grab onto Changbin’s lip with his own, nipping a little with his teeth. With a groan, Changbin slid one of his hands to Hyunjin’s neck and tightened it in his hair, pulling his neck even further down. His other hand slid over his shoulder, pushing the taller boy harder against his chest, and his tongue slipped from his lips to nudge at Hyunjin’s own. When they met, it was somewhat awkward, but so desirable that both shivered, continuing the dance.

Every feeling Changbin had bottled up for years was beginning to pour itself into their kiss, and he could feel his head trying to catch up with the pounding of his heart. After a few seconds, their mouths parted, warm air brushing against his chin, as Hyunjin took in a shaky breath that was only rivaled by his own. Both of their chests were shaking with their attempts to take in fresh oxygen. 

“Hyung,” Hyunjin whispered, desperately.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long, Jinnie,” Was all he managed to say back.

“I’ve probably wanted it more,” Hyunjin countered back, with a chuckle. 

Changbin met his eyes, “I sincerely doubt that.” 

Hyunjin flushed. “Try me,” He managed to say, anyway.

“If you only knew how many times I’ve lain awake at night thinking about you or watched you hungrily while you danced, Hyunjin.” 

“And if you only knew how many times I managed to fall asleep only to dream of this, Hyung. I’ve wanted this for so long, I can’t even really remember when it began.” 

“I’ve been holding myself back, almost desperately, Hyunjin. There was always a reason why we shouldn’t. The company for one thing would probably have a fit if they found out.” 

“Except you just said the one word that makes all the difference. We  _ shouldn’t  _ but that’s not the same thing as  _ can’t.” _

“It’s so risky, though,” Changbin said shakily. “I’d never forgive myself if I wrecked your life because I couldn’t keep my hormones in check.” 

“Is that all this is?” Hyunjin looked at him seriously, worry in his eyes, “Am I just hormones gone crazy to you?”

Shocked, and frantic, Changbin immediately put that concern to rest. “Absolutely not, Hyunjin. You are everything, to me. I-” he paused, sucking in a deep breath and steadying himself, “Jinnie. I think I’ve been in love with you for a long time.” He was terrified to say the words. Because what kind of person jumps from ‘hey, I love you as a best friend’ to ‘I’m in love with you’, without ever even telling the other ‘I like you.’ 

But Hyunjin was only staring at him, a big smile on his face. “Really?” He finally asked, quietly.

“Yeah. I mean, how could I not be? You know I’ve always thought you were the prettiest person in the room. But, don’t you know how much I admire you? You work hard and you always laugh at my stupid jokes. You’re my best friend, but you’re so much more, to me. And you know I suck with words,” Changbin broke off, anxiously. 

Hyunjin lifted a hand to his face and cupped his cheek. “It will always amaze me that somebody so talented at writing beautiful lyrics gets so shy with their words. Maybe one of these days you should try rapping your thoughts to me,” he gave a laugh, shaking his head at the thought. “But, for now I’ll treasure what you could tell me just now.” He paused, slyly, “And don’t worry. I feel the same way. I think I’ve been in love with Hyung since we were trainees, sharing sleep overs on the weekends. I just…. didn’t know that’s what I was feeling for a lot longer.”

Changbin cocked his head, curiously, “What made you realize?” 

Hyunjin blushed, and turned his head away. “I’m not telling.” 

Changbin frowned, slipping into Aegyo unconsciously, “Jinnie, tell me.” 

Hyunjin groaned, “You know that doesn’t even work on me!” He stepped back slightly, but Changbin stepped with him, arms wrapping around his waist. The Aegyo was gone, and like a lightswitch was flicked, seduction was in its place.

“What would work then, Jinnie? Should I kiss it out of you?” He leaned in close, tongue licking across his lips as he looked at Hyunjin’s lips. 

“H-hey,” Hyunjin stuttered, “No fair! You can’t try to kiss me every time you want to know something!”

Changbin nodded, “Fine. But I can try just because I want to, right?” He waited a second before adding, “And I do want to, Hyunjin. Once was definitely not enough.” Hyunjin started blushing. 

“I mean, yes?” 

Changbin laughed, but moved his hand to Hyunjin’s neck and pulled it down, again. This time the kiss didn’t start out slow. It began hungrily and stayed that way. Changbin was only plucking at Hyunjin’s plump lips a mere second, before Hyunjin, as was so common in videos and during his dancing, slipped his tongue out. Changbin met it greedily, sucking at it and desperately seeking relief from the pent up feelings he had for the tall, handsome boy he’d long desired. 

Hyunjin bit his lip, and Changbin found himself moaning. His cock was slowly gaining interest, hardening slightly the longer they kissed, and it only got worse when Hyunjin pushed himself closer against Changbin, hands sliding down Changbin’s back to cling tightly to the small of his back, long fingers just grazing the top of his ass. The motion of his desperate hug, pushed Changbin’s hips against Hyunjin’s thigh. It wasn’t drastic, but it caused enough friction that Changbin shivered, head falling back a little. 

“Did you like that, Hyung?” Hyunjin asked, breathlessly but firmly mischievous.

“God, yes. If we don’t stop soon, I’m really going to snap,” Changbin finally responded, pulling air into his longs almost desperately. 

“What if I don’t want to stop?” Hyunjin countered, deliberately crouching lower to push his hips against Changbin’s. 

With a whimper, Changbin managed to say, “Even if we don’t want to, we should stop. We’re still at the company after all, and there’s no rush, Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin sighed, stepping back. “I guess that’s true. Besides, it’s after 2am. I’m sure you’re just as tired as I am.” He moved to the table and went to grab his bag, but Changbin grabbed it from him.

“Since you won’t let me carry the cakes, I’ll take your bag,” 

Hyunjin grimaced, “Good plan. I’m definitely going to be carrying these.” 

Together they checked that they had everything and then moved to the door. Changbin opened the door for him, letting him step through before he turned back and shut off the lights. They walked down the hall to the breakroom. Changbin rummaged through a few cupboards before, thankfully, he found a box of gallon sized resealable ziplock plastic bags. He opened one up and held it in place for Hyunjin to slip the cakes in. It took two to fit all of them, but once they were sealed in, they slipped them in Hyunjin’s bag, Changbin insisting on carrying the bag, still. 

They kept the conversation light as they began to walk home. Chan and the others would have been out just early enough to catch the last bus, but Changbin and Hyunjin were over an hour past the last one of the night. Luckily, it wasn’t  _ too  _ long a walk to the dorms. It was late, though, and so they would need to be careful. Changbin was mostly worried about how tired Hyunjin was getting. The boy was yawning after every other word, it seemed. It was actually really adorable. 

Changbin reached over after a few minutes and grabbed Hyunjin’s hand. The taller boy looked down at him, surprised, but he didn’t complain. “I could get used to this,” he said, yawning again. 

Changbin laughed, “Good. Because I think I could get used to it as well.” 

“I wish we didn’t have to go back to the dorm, yet,” Hyunjin said, sadly.

“I’m pretty sure it’s a great idea, though. You seem really tired.” 

“It’s not that I don’t want to sleep. I just would love to kiss you some more, and it would be hard where others could see.”

Changbin nodded, agreeing. “True, but if you want...I can sleep in your bed and we can sneak a few while we fall asleep?” 

Hyunjin blushed, “Can we keep it to a few if we’re in the same bed?” 

Changbin almost started coughing at the implication. “Y-yeah. It’s late after all, and we’re both tired.” 

Hyunjin didn’t respond, so Changbin didn’t know if he had said the right thing. But, they were walking up to the dorms by this point. They made their way to the elevator, quickly. “Do you think the halls and elevators are still full of cameras?” Hyunjin asked curiously.

“Why?” Changbin asked, confused.

“Because I want to kiss you in the elevator, but not if people from the company are going to be spying on us. There are always so many cameras around...when are we going to find time for us?” 

Changbin found himself groaning, “I don’t know. But, I think we can do it if we are careful and patient.” He paused, “I don’t think there are cameras in this elevator, though.”

Hyunjin grinned, “Are you saying that because you believe it or because you want it to be true?” 

Changbin laughed, “Both?” 

Hyunjin looked around quickly, after the doors were closed and he had pushed the floor button. Satisfied by his checking, he turned to Changbin and placed a quick, but meaningful kiss against his lips. 

“You’re so addicting,” Changbin muttered when their lips had parted and Hyunjin had stepped back.

“I could say the same, Binnie Hyung.” The doors opened on their floor and they walked to their apartment. 

When they entered the door, they could see Chan still sitting in the living room, laptop open. He looked up, a tired smile on his face. “I’m glad you guys are home safely.”

“Are you planning on getting any sleep, tonight?” Changbin asked.

“Maybe. I’ve got a few things I need to do to get ready for our comeback in a few days.” 

“Nothing that can’t get done in the morning?” Hyunjin asked, worried. 

“Maybe. I’ll probably at least  _ try  _ to sleep in an hour or so,” He smiled at Hyunjin. “By the way, you did a good job with your V-live. I think Stay really enjoyed you walking them through the teasers. Did you eat any of the cake?” 

Changbin noticed Hyunjin blushing with him as he answered, “Yup. Changbin and I had some before we packed it up.” he turned to Changbin, “Speaking of which. I can take my bag now. I need to put the rest of the cake away.” 

Changbin reluctantly handed over the bag. “Alright. I’ll go use the bathroom, first. Make sure you wash your face.” 

“Sounds good,” Hyunjin nodded. “I’ll be right behind you.” 

Changbin moved to his room to grab some fresh pajamas and then ran to the bathroom and closed the door. He took one look in the mirror, and whispered, “Holy shit.” He could see this eyes wide with shock and his lips, despite being several minutes since their makeout, looked flush. He quickly changed his clothes, before grabbing the various things he needed for his skin routine. Splashing his heated face with water, he began the process. He was only part-way done when he heard the door open and Hyunjin walked in. He heard rustling and knew that Hyunjin, knowing he was preoccupied with his face, had decided to change into his pajamas behind him. It took everything in him to resist turning around to ogle at his……...it hit him that he didn’t know what Hyunjin was, now. Were they boyfriends? Friends with Benefits? He’d have to ask him, later. 

Changbin finished his routine as quickly as possible, before turning to Hyunjin and smiling. “All yours.” 

Hyunjin grinned back, before whispering, “The sink? Or you?” 

Changbin wanted to roll his eyes, but found himself smiling, “Both. Are you gonna say sappy things often?” 

“Probably as much as you,” Hyunjin laughed, back. 

“Touche,” Changbin nodded. “I’ll leave you to finish up. I’ll be in the kitchen or living room. I need a drink and I’m sure Chan will want to run a quick thing or two by me before I disappear.” 

Hyunjin nodded, “Alright, Hyung. I’ll rescue you when I’m done.”

Changbin smiled, “Sounds good.” He left the room and did as he’d told Hyunjin he was going to, stopping only to put his clothes in his room. 

He grabbed a glass of water and moved to the couch. Chan looked up, “Oh good! I needed to ask you a question.” 

Changbin grinned at how well he knew their leader. “What’s up?” 

“It’s just a basic one about,” And then Chan was rambling off a concern that, by  _ no  _ means was basic but Changbin did have an opinion on. He answered Chan’s questions with a smile, all while eagerly awaiting Hyunjin’s return. He started to zone off, and Chan interrupted his thoughts. “You and Hyunjin looked happy when you came in.” 

Changbin appraised Chan’s look, cautiously. “Well, yeah. It’s his birthday. Shouldn’t we be happy?” 

“Is that all it was?” Chan asked, scrutiny clear in his tone. 

“What else would it be?” Changbin responded, blankly. 

“Changbin…” Chan said carefully.

“Yes, Chan?” He looked his good friend in the eyes. He could see concern in them, but also just complete caring. He didn’t know how much the leader knew. Maybe he suspected both of their feelings, or maybe only Changbin’s. But, as he’d never let on, and Changbin had never confirmed nor denied anything, there wasn’t much he could say. 

Chan simply shook his head, “Nothing,” He paused, “Just…”

Thankfully Hyunjin chose that moment to reappear, “You ready, Hyung?” 

Chan looked at both of them, suspicion now all but raging in his eyes. “Ready for what?” 

Changbin turned to the leader and said, flatly, “Best Friend Birthday Snuggles.” 

Chan immediately opened his mouth, but Changbin cut him off, standing.

“Night Chris,” He winked at the use of the boy’s Australian name. 

“Don’t call me that!” Bang Chan said as the two of them giggled as they left down the hall. 

Hyunjin led Changbin quietly into the room he shared with Seungmin, Minho and Chan. Hyunjin crawled into his own bed, scooting quietly to one side and opening his blankets for Changbin to join him. When they were settled, Hyunjin whispered, very quietly in Changbin’s ear, “Best friend snuggles, huh?” 

Changbin felt himself grin in the darkness, “Well, just because we’re something more now doesn’t mean you aren’t still my best friend.” 

Hyunjin laughed silently, emotion shaking his frame, “Something more?”

“Well, we didn’t define it earlier. I don’t actually know what you want to be, now, but you’re definitely more than a best friend, Jinnie.” 

Hyunjin quietly agreed, “Yeah, Binnie Hyung is definitely more than a friend.” 

“So, what are we, then?” Changbin asked, cautiously, “Boyfriends?”

Hyunjin sighed, “I like the sound of that. But what does that mean? Like, are we boyfriends who see other people? Or are you only mine?”

Changbin hummed, almost offended, “I don’t share, Jinnie. And I don’t want you to have to share me. If we’re doing this I’m all in.” 

“Good. I wouldn’t want it any other way.” He carefully turned Changbin to the side. “But, if I remember correctly, I was promised secret kisses.” 

Changbin grinned, “Yes, you were. And I keep my promises.” 

He leaned in and brushed his lips against Hyunjin’s, softly. “But secret means they’ve got to be pretty discrete. 

“Can’t we be discrete but also intense?” Hyunjin asked with zero chill. 

“That depends,” Changbin said, sagely. “Can you be quiet?” 

He didn’t wait for a response as he pushed his lips against Hyunjin’s, forcing the other’s open wide, tongue sliding in and coaxing the other’s to action. Hyunjin responded after a second, moving both his tongue and his whole body closer to Changbin. 

Changbin felt one of Hyunjin’s long legs slide over his own hip, under the blanket. He shamelessly wiggled his body in closer, arm sliding under Hyunjin’s shirt to move up his abs and chest. Changbin bit back a moan of pleasure when Hyunjin moved his mouth away from his, and slowly skimmed his way down Changbin’s chin to his throat. He arched his neck, aching to be touched more. 

It was difficult to keep track of the steady breathing of the others in the room to make sure they weren’t going to be caught, all while maintaining his own control, when his only desire was to appreciate every sensation Hyunjin was giving his body. He also wanted to fully worship the smooth, warm skin of Hyunjin’s chest as it spread out beneath his fingers. He slowly traced the outline of Hyunjin’s abs, reveling in the way Hyunjin’s breathing sped up. 

Hyunjin’s lips moved back up to press against Changbin’s and the relief was immediate, as their tongues moved back into play. Changbin nipped at the other’s lip, and the reaction, though muffled, was potent. Hyunjin pushed against Changbin’s hip. Changbin shivered as he felt Hyunjin’s hardening length poke at him. His own grew harder in response, and he found himself rubbing back against Hyunjin. His hands clutched at Hyunjin’s sides, firmly, and Hyunjin’s fingers tightened around Changbin’s shirt. 

         Unfortunately, Seungmin chose that moment to snore once, extremely loudly. It startled the two boys apart. They both stopped breathing as they listened for any sign the boy was going to wake up. When it was clear he was still sleeping, Changbin heard a quiet giggle slip from Hyunjin. He joined in before whispering, “I think that's our sign,” he whispered, softly 

          “I think you're right,” Hyunjin nodded against him. He pulled Changbin in tightly against his chest and patted his head slowly. “Sweet dreams, Hyung.” 

         Changbin sighed, closing his eyes. “You too, Hyunjin.”

 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the story!! I'm working on SEVERAL other stories, right now. But, if you have a particular request, let me know! I love writing Changjin and Minsung stories. Leave a Kudos if you liked it, and if you feel it, please comment! Comments keep me writing!   
> ~ SweetPotatoKimchi ~


End file.
